User blog:Ender Darkos/Rise of the Prime Beings
The lower you scroll down the list, the weaker the entities become. ''' '''A=B means that the specie A is equal to the specie B, A>=B means that the specie A is equal or superior to the specie B Archangel Level Entities are all equal but listed above each other due of birth order, so it helps tells you which entity was created first before the other. Higher-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Three Lords of Death (Original Beings) **All-Death (The Destroyer) **Great-Death (The Seducer) **Small-Death (The Accuser) *Satan (Empowered/Primordial Being of Evil) *God (Primordial Being of Good) High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Amara (Primordial Being of Darkness)=Asherah (Primordial Being of Light) *Chaos (Primordial Being of Creation)=Appolyon (Primordial Being of Destruction) *Qliphoth (The Pale Horseman/Guardian of Natural Order) *Yaldabaoth (Primordial Being of Nothingness) *Aurelion (Primordial Being of Space)=Ananke (Primordial Being of Time) *Shalem (First Napharem) Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Jesus (Messiah of God/Demiurge of Good) *Nephalems (True Potential Awakened) *Sophia (Messiah of Yaldabaoth/Demiurge of Nothingness) *Azathoth (First Outer God/The Blind Idiot God/The Daemon Sultan) *Chronotheists (Primordial Time Wraiths) **Chronos (Physical Time) **Kairos (Metaphysical Time) **Aion (Cycles) *Choromancers (Primordial Space Monitors) **Calliope (Length/Ruler of Raumbereich) **Ubico (Width/Ruler of Raumbereich) **Gemini (Height/Ruler of Raumbereich) Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence *Mature Primordial Hybrids (Mature Arch-Hybrids) **Mature Arch-Nephilims ***Riliane (Samael's Daughter/Twin of Alexiel) ***Alexiel (Samael's Son/Twin of Riliane) **Mature Arch-Cambions *Young Primordial-Hybrids **Young Arch-Nephilims ***Jack Kline (Lucifer's Son) **Young Arch-Cambions ***Leah (Diablo's Daughter) *Godstiel (Castiel empowered by 30-40 millions of souls and Leviathans)=Ion (Christ of Sabaoth) *Samuel Beobachter (Samyaza's Son/Nephilim) *Archangels (Primordial Angels) **Michael (First Archangel) **Lucifer (Second Archangel) **Samael (Third Archangel) **Azrael (Third Archangel) **Jegudiel (Fourth Archangel) **Raphael (Fifth Archangel) **Gabriel (Sixth Archangel) **Raguel (Seventh Archangel) **Amenadiel (Eigth Archangel) *Younger Horsemen **Famine **War **Pestilence *Necrosians (Primordial Reapers) **Malthael *Prime Evils (Primordial Demons) **Mephistopheles (Lord of Hatred) **Baal (Lord of Destruction) **Satan (Lord of Terror) *Primitive Outer Gods (Parts of Azathoth) **Nyarlathotep (Mind of Azathoth/Outer God/The Crawling Chaos) **Nyog-Sothep (Existence of Azathoth/Outer God/The Nameless Mist) **Magnum Tenebrosum (Non-Existence of Azathoth/Outer God/The Unnamed Darkness) *Protogenoi (Primordial Deities) **Tartarus (Deity of Underworld) **Gaea (Deity of Earth) **Erebos (Deity of Darkness) **Ouranos (Deity of Sky) **Pontos (Deity of Sea) **Nyx (Deity of Night) *Avalonites (Primordial Fairies) **Oberon (First Avalonite/King of Fairies) **Titania (First Avalonite/Queen of Fairies) **Nimue (Second Avalonite/Wife of Merlin) **Morgana (Second Avalonite/First Witch) 1. High Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Lucifer (Personnification of Mark of Cain/Incarnation of Helel's Corruption) *Mature Arch-Heroes (Protogenos and Human Hybrids) *Younger Outer Gods **Shub-Niggurath (Daughter of the Unnamed Darkness/The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young) **Yog-Sothoth (Son of the Nameless Mist/Outer God/The Beyond One) *Trag'Oul (First Dragon/Guardian of Nephalems) *Adara (Daughter of Bul-Kathos/Nephalem-Human Hybrid) *Quitheon (Five Strongest Deities) **Ymir (First Nordic Deity/Frost Giant) **Surtr (First Nordic Deity/Fire Giant) **Apep (First Egyptian Deity/Chaos Serpent) **Tiamat (First Mesopotamian Deity/Chaos Dragon) **Kronos (Father of the Big Three/Last First Generation Titan) *Cthulhu (First Great Old One) *Nephilims sired by Powers or by Watchers *First Angelic Chiefs=Lesser Evils (Primordial Demons) **Andariel (Maiden of Anguish/Lesser Evil/First of the Lesser Evils/Twin of Duriel) **Duriel (Lord of Pain/Lesser Evil/First of the Lesser Evils/Twin of Andariel) **Belial (Lord of Lie/Lesser Evil/Second of the Lesser Evils) **Azmodan (Lord of Sin/Lesser Evil/Third of the Lesser Evils) **Camael (First Power/First Angelic Chief/Twin of Samyaza) **Samyaza (First Watcher/First Angelic Chief/Twin of Camael) **Barachiel (First Dominion/First Angelic Chief/Second of the First Angelic Chiefs) **Izual (First Seraphim/First Angelic Chief/Third of the First Angelic Chiefs) *Adam (Father of All) *Helgrotha (Ancient/Naberius' and Poyel's Daughter) *Nephilims sired by Dominions *Sorath (Greater Demon/Heart of Tathamet)=Izual (Demonized Seraphim/Lord of Injustice) *Deities of Hell (Blue Eyed Demons/Strongest Greater Demons) **Cain (Vampire-Deity of Hell Hybrid/Empowered by Mark of Cain) *Eve (Mother of All) *Malefor (First Abishai/Nephalem Hunter/Empowered by Nephalem's Essence and Grace) *Nephilims sired by Seraphims 2. High Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Great Old Ones (Creations of Cthulhu) *Leviathans (First Beasts) **Dick Roman (Cerebrate Leviathan) **Edgar (High Tier Leviathan) *Children of the Barrow (Proto-Reapers) **Diagnostician **Surgeon **Therapist **Anesthesist *Powers (Higher Angels/Michael's Servants)=Watchers (Higher Angels/Lucifer's Servants) **Verchiel (Power) **Zeruel (Power) **Zadkiel (Power) **Hadraniel (Power) **Gadreel (Watcher) **Ezekiel (False Prophet/Grigori) **Ariel (Grigori) **Muriel (Grigori) *First Generation Titans **Hyperion **Krios **Lapetus **Oceanus **Rhea *Dominions (Higher Angels/Samael's Servants) **Malahidahel *Abdiel (First Virtue) *Luke Iferiasm (Lilith's Son/Cambion) *Emma Lux (Lilith's Daughter/Cambion) *Young Arch-Heroes (Protogenos and Human Hybrids) *Uldyssian (Leader of the Resistance/Nephalem-Human Hybrid)=Mendeln (Second Necromancer/Nephalem-Human Hybrid) *Aphrodite (Genitals of Ouranos) *Seraphims (Higher Angels/Raguel's Servants) **Seraphiel (Elder Seraphim) **Anna Milton **Castiel *Mordercies of Hell (Brown-Eyed Demons/Killer of Ambriel) **Adramelech (First Mordercy of Hell) **Morrax (Second Mordercy of Hell) **Pazuzu (Third Mordercy of Hell) **Amaymon (Fourth Mordercy of Hell) **Rimmon (Fifth Mordercy of Hell) **Nisroch (Sixth Mordercy of Hell) **Melchom (Seventh Mordercy of Hell) **Kobal (Eigth Mordercy of Hell) **Malphas (Ninth Mordercy of Hell) **Enoch (Tenth Mordercy of Hell/Son of Cain) *Ladon (Guardian of Hesperides) 3. High/Mid Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Second Generation Titans **Atlas **Prometheus *Smaug (Alpha Dragon) *Virtues (Medium Angels/Raphael's Servants) **Metatron (Sandalphon's Twin) **Sandalphon (Metatron's Twin) *Sébastien (Alpha Phoenix) *Elijah (First Elohim) *Loki (Jotunn/Norse Deity/Trickster) *Cerberus (Guardian of Underworld's Gates) *Chief Deities **Zeus (Chief of Greek Pantheon) **Odin (Chief of Norse Pantheon) *Emperors of Hell (White-Eyed Demons) **Lilith (First Empress of Hell/Last Seal/Second Queen of Succubi) **Lucion (Second Emperor of Hell/Lord of Rage/Right-Hand of Mephistopheles) **Beelzebub (Third Emperor of Hell/Leader of Hellish Flies/Political Foe of Lucifer) **Astaroth (Fourth Emperor of Hell/Advisor of Lucifer) **Barbatos (Fifth Emperor of Hell/False Prophet) **Molech (Sixth Emperor of Hell/Advisor of Beelzebub) **Alastair (Seventh Emperor of Hell/Hell's Grand Torturer) *Adria (Special Demon/Demonized Witch/Mother of Leah) *Squires (Green-Eyed Demons/First Demons turned by Greater Evils) **Appolyon (Lord of Annihilation/Right-Hand of Baal) **Skarn (Lord of Awe/Right-Hand of Satan) **Rakanoth (Lord of Despair/Right-Hand of Andariel) **Abigor (Lord of Torture/Right-Hand of Duriel) **Balberith (Lord of Treachery/Right-Hand of Belial) **Cydaea (Maiden of Lust/Sin Lieutnant/Right-Hand of Azmodan) *Ethon (Caucasian Eagle) *Pact Makers (Servants of Mephistopheles/Demons of Hatred and Rage) *Valefor (Maiden of Doubt) *Shedims (Tathamet's corpse's Maggots) *Abishai (Demon-Dragon Hybrids) **Malefor (First Abishai/Nephalem Hunter/Base Level) *Destructive Devils (Servants of Baal/Demons of Destruction and Annihilation) *Sin Lieutnants (Generals of Azmodan) **Ophiucus (Lord of Pride) **Ghom (Lord of Gluttony) **Visian (Lord of Envy) **Bholen (Lord of Sloth) **Snitchley (Lord of Greed) **Zaboul (Lord of Wrath) *Orthos (Two-Headed Hound of Geryon) *Kerubiel (First Cherubim) *Bile (Lord of Ignorance) *Princes of Hell (Yellow-Eyed Demons/Fallen Angels) **Azazel (Fallen Watcher/Azazel) **Ramiel (Fallen Dominion/Ramiel) **Dagon (Fallen Virtue/Arael) **Asmodeus (Fallen Elohim/Ophaniel) *Terror Demons (Servants of Satan/Demons of Terror and Awe) *Nephilims sired by Elohims **Jane 4. Mid/Normal Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Knights of Hell **Abaddon **Furcas *Nephilims sired by Cherubims *Onis (Creations of Exitium)=Architects (Creations of Creatum) *Elohims (Regular Angels/Jegudiel's Servants) **Uriel **Poyel **Balthazar **Castiel *Alphas **Viktor (Alpha Wendigo) **Lycaon (Alpha Werewolf) **Dracula (Alpha Vampire) *Special Children **Angel Blood Sire **Demon Blood Spawn ***Whore of Babylon (First Demonic Blood Spawn) ***Sam Winchester *Time Wraiths (Creations of Eternity)=Space Monitors (Creations of Infinity) *Crowley (King of Hell and Crossroads) *Incubi=Succubi (Both Servants of Andariel/Demons of Anguish and Despair)=Devilish Torturers (Servants of Duriel/Demons of Pain and Torture) **Abrahel (Succubus) **Aradarel (Incubus) **Gaap (Devilish Torturer) **Furfur (Devilish Torturer) *Reapers *Crossroad Demons *Cherubims (Lowest Angels/Gabriel's Servants) **Ambriel (Second Youngest Angel/Killed by Mordercies of Hell) *Hellish Flies (Servants of Belial/Demons of Lie and Treachery/Spies of Beelzebub) *Elite Monsters **Dragons **Jefferson Starships **Phoenixes *Sin Demons (Servants of Azmodan/Demons of Sin) *Common Cambions 5. Low Tier Supernatural Level Entities *Heralds of Hell (Black-Eyed Demons) **Naberius *Fairies *Monsters *Wizards/Witches **Rowena (Natural Witch) **Adria (Natural Witch) *Psychics Human Tier Level Entities *Expert Season Hunters **John Winchester **Sam Winchester **Dean Winchester **Mary Winchester *Hunters **Bobby Singer **Claire Novak *Humans Category:Blog posts